This proposal is to support clinical research activities directly related to the Acute Leukemia Cooperative Group B. These activities fall into three major areas: 1) controlled administration of, and evaluation of the results of Acute Leukemia Group B protocol therapies in patients meeting the qualifications for entry into such studies; 2) exploration of Phase I and Phase II trials of the feasibility of administration of appropriate dose and schedule, toxicity, and preliminary effectiveness of new therapies which may be incorporated into future ALGB protocols; and 3) the development and refinement of supportive measures for the control of complications of cancer, staging procedures, etc., which may be incorporated into subsequent ALGB protocols.